Yoshi's Happy Tree: Another Yoshi's Story
by The Smorfglobin
Summary: This is a branch of my story, "I'm-a Luigi, Number 1". It happens when Luigi is looking for the Hall of Mirrors and Boo Cave. Yoshi's best friend, Luigi, is on a quest. Yoshi is eating away his sorrows on Yoshi's Island. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**(Page 1)**

Yoshi was resting under the Happy Tree in Yoshi's Island. His green head was resting against the Happy Tree's trunk. The Happy Tree was a beautiful adult tree. It had many fruits growing on it, all of which Yoshi loved. There were no gross jalapeno peppers growing on it!

Yoshi's best friend, Luigi, was on a quest, and Yoshi couldn't come with him. It was probably going to take a while, too. Yoshi was pigging out on happy fruits, especially the watermelon, his favorite. The fruits tasted SOOO GOOD! Yoshi couldn't stop eating them! Well, he could stop if he wanted to, of course.

His best friend named Blue Yoshi, B for short, came to ask if Yoshi wanted to play a game.

"Hey Yoshi, wanna play tag?"  
"No thanks, B."

"What about hide and seek?"  
"NO THANKS, B."

"Do you wanna play anything?

" **NO THANKS, B!** "

"Yoshi, what happened to you?" B asked. Then, B noticed the remains of fruit scattered all around Yoshi. "Are you addicted to happy fruits? Oh my god! Yoshi, this is a real problem!"

"Go away please. I'm eating." The Happy Tree's fruits were almost gone. Yoshi was eating through them like they were drugs.

B went and told M, his best friend, and she went and told everyone else. The Yoshis came to Yoshi and took him away. Yoshi struggled, but he couldn't fight. He was so fat, it took 10 Yoshis to pick him up. He couldn't fit in a jail, so they trapped him in a gigantic ball of dirt. They rolled him down a hill and he was trapped in it.

It was midnight. Yoshi couldn't wait any longer, so he had to eat his way out. It didn't taste too bad, all because of the Happy Tree and its fruits. Yoshi crawled to the Happy Tree, unable to hold up his weight. His earth-shaking steps woke up all the other Yoshis. The Happy Tree was miniscule when compared to Yoshi.

Yoshi reached down and grabbed the entire Happy Tree. He ate the entire thing, and grew even bigger. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Hey B, can I come?" B's little brother, LB, asked.

"No, it's too dangerous." B said.

LB pouted, but said, "Fine…"

M wanted to come, and argued until the tribe finally relented. B automatically got to come, because he was Yoshi's best friend.

The best friends, B and M climbed into Yoshi's mouth and went down into Yoshi's body to retrieve the Happy Fruit.

 **In case you didn't guess, the names are the Yoshi's colors. LB is light blue, B is blue, and M is magenta. I hope you liked this first chapter. The chapters are most likely going to be relatively short. I've never played "Bowser's Inside Story" and have no idea what the plot is. Therefore, I cannot have copied the plot. I came up with this idea from my other story, "I'm-a Luigi, Number 1", where Yoshi spends time on Yoshi's Island for a long time. I didn't want to have these as chapters, especially because it's a completely different genre, so I made a new story for it. There are probably not going to be many chapters, either. I'm planning on making this story be like Yoshi's Story", with "pages". The pages are going to be chapters, so there's probably going to be around 5. I hope you enjoyed this story! I can't update much this week, but I'll update it as much as I can!**


	2. Inside Yoshi

**(Second Page)**

B and M were inside Yoshi's mouth. There was a huge pool of saliva in the corner. They slowly walked toward Yoshi's throat, hoping to not disturb Yoshi. Their footsteps tickled Yoshi's tongue, however, and Yoshi accidentally swallowed!

They were being knocked around and squeezed in Yoshi's throat. B knew what was coming next. He tried to warn M, but he couldn't surface. After a few seconds, they got squeezed super tight! B couldn't breathe. They were finally released into the stomach. Luckily, they landed on a hamburger.

"Oh, no! We're in his tummy!" M said.

"This is not good…" B groaned.

"Oh my gosh! Look, B! The Happy Tree!" M exclaimed.

"Let's swim over there!" B yelled. He tested the "waters" with his shoe. The bottom part of his shoe melted off.

"Oh, looks like we can't do that…" B said.

"B, I have an idea! Let's flutter-jump!" M said.

B facepalmed. "Of course! I completely forgot about that!" B said.

They flutter-jumped across the lake of stomach acid and landed on the Happy Tree.

"The fruits! They're gone!" M yelled sadly. They both grabbed onto the branches of the Happy Tree and pulled. It wasn't so heavy because all the leaves and fruits were gone. Plus, some of the branches had dissolved because of the acid. They were able to pick it up and land back on the hamburger.

"We have to get the Happy Tree out of here, and fast!" B said.

"But how?" M asked.

"I have an idea, but you might not like it…" B said.

"Anything!" M said.

"Alright…" B said as he ate a piece of the hamburger.

"What are you doing?!" M yelled.

"Making eggs." B replied. B ate 5 more pieces of hamburger, so he had 6 eggs, the maximum amount he could hold. He threw them up at Yoshi's throat. Every one missed. He ate 6 more pieces and missed every time. Soon, B could only eat 2 more pieces before the hamburger would be too small for everyone to stand on.

"Let me try!" M said. B gave her one of the two eggs, and threw his. It missed again. M threw hers, and it went straight through the center of Yoshi's throat. It hit his uvula, and triggered Yoshi's gag reflex. Yoshi threw M, B, and the Happy Tree up. Unfortunately, he also threw up everything else! B and M were covered in vomit, but they were okay. The tribe showed up and was very excited to see them back with the Happy Tree. They dug a small hole and replanted the Happy Tree. They held hands (except for Yoshi, who was thinner, but still too fat to really move) and sang their "Waa wa wa wa waaaa" song. Look up "Yoshi's song Yoshi's Story" to hear it. A better way is to copy and paste (or maybe click on) this link onto the address bar:  videos/search?q=yoshi%27s+song+yoshi%27s+story&view=detail&mid=0D8D5D43E55D2BF47D2A0D8D5D43E55D2BF47D2A&FORM=VIRE3

It is the song, I checked to make sure.

 **(The End. Right? Wrong. :P.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Am I doing good? There aren't going to be many more chapters. Only 1, maybe 2 more if I have an epilogue/explanation chapter. Which, I probably will. Just to reward the readers who came here to read this story along with "I'm-a Luigi, Number 1". The epilogue will have some hints as to what will happen next in the story. Unfortunately for you guys, there will be no spoilers. But there will be BIG hints! Okay, there will be ONE spoiler. But (probably) only one! ;)! See ya, hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Negative :D

The Yoshis were sleeping around the Happy Tree. Yoshi had exercised, so he was skinnier. Now, he was about the size of a couple of trees. Yoshi kept running around the Happy Tree, determined to slim up. His friends would be surprised when they woke up. He saw a strange, shadowy figure coming down the mountain in the middle of the island. It was coming toward Yoshi. Yoshi was worried, so he ate another Happy Fruit. It was the first one he'd had in a long time, and it took all his willpower to not get addicted again. The shadowy figure was approaching surprisingly fast, like it had been on many adventures and was used to running.

Yoshi tried to tell the others, but the figure got to him first. It put a gloved hand on his mouth, and picked up Yoshi. It was very strong. It took Yoshi to a clearing, and the clouds parted for the moon. The figure was revealed to be Negative!  
"How did you get here?" Yoshi asked.

"What does "Yoshi?" mean?" Negative asked.

Yoshi had forgotten that Negative couldn't understand him!

"Whatever. I'll just kill you anyway. Those fruits look delicious! I'll take that tree after I kill you and your friends!"  
Yoshi growled. Negative jumped at Yoshi, but Yoshi jumped up! Yoshi ground-pounded on Negative. Negative was squished under Yoshi, but still managed to wriggle out from beneath. Negative got out his hammer and tried to smash Yoshi's head in with it, but Yoshi hopped back. Yoshi ate Negative's hammer and had an egg. He threw the egg at Negative, and it exploded in Negative's face. Negative was knocked out!

Yoshi ate Negative and turned him into an egg. Then, he threw the egg into the ocean. Negative was trapped inside, and was able to tell from the waves that he was in the ocean. Yoshi ate another Happy Fruit.

He saw a rainbow over the mountain. He climbed up and saw a strange prism. He ate it to see how it tasted. It didn't taste like anything, but then Yoshi saw rainbows coming out of his mouth. Soon, all Yoshi could see was rainbow! Suddenly, Yoshi felt like he was rapidly deflating and whooshing through the air.

The rainbows finally cleared away and Yoshi could see. He was standing in front of his best friend, Luigi!

 **Hey, look! The first spoiler! Yoshi joins Luigi at some point during Luigi's adventure! There was also a hint in this chapter. It was very near the spoiler. Good luck on finding it, it shouldn't be too hard! Thanks to everyone who looked at this story! There's your first reward! More are coming up, though, so be ready! :D! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Hiatus

**Temporarily on hiatus due to lack of inspiration (a.k.a, lack of reviews, pms, encouragement, ANYTHING.) Sorry I guess readers, but you brought this upon yourselves. Except PrincessPeachDMC, and Tricky Mischief. Sorry to you guys. I'll try to keep writing but it's going to be much, MUCH, slower.**


End file.
